


Collar

by BlookyBot



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Crack, Gay, M/M, Really Really Gay, super hot yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlookyBot/pseuds/BlookyBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaworu finds Shinji in distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collar

The metal pressed coldly against his neck with every breath he took. He hated it. He hated this stupid collar. He hated the Evas. He didn't want to pilot them anymore but he felt like he was being forced to. His STADT was playing the same songs over and over growing dull to his ears (apart from Quatre Mains). 

Shinji tried to think of Kaworu and how much he enjoyed playing piano with him but it wasn't working. He felt himself tense up, his breathing elevated. 

And he screamed. 

He threw the STADT across the room and heard it smack against the wall, the paint crumbling. It landed on the floor with a small thump and Shinji silently hoped it hadn't broke. Tears rolled down his tanned skin. He didn't deserve to cry. He was just a coward. 

The door clicked and slowly creaked open to reveal Kaworu. His calm and collected expression never faltered as he saw Shinji crying. Kaworu bent down and picked up the STADT, giving a soft sigh before approaching Shinji, reaching for the boy's neck, pressing his fingers against the collar. The collar hissed as Shinji gave a gasp. 

"K- Kaworu-Kun..."

Even his voice was pathetic to his ears. Shinji slowly gave a sigh of relief as the collar was removed and he turned round to see Kaworu about to put it on his own neck. 

"THE fuCK D'YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING M888!" And Shinji tackled Kaworu to the ground and snatched the collar off him. 

"cheeky scrub..." Kaworu muttered while Shinji stomped on the collar, breaking it. 

"why would you even put it on it will kill you you fucking idiot."

"I thought it'd look good with my eyes." 

And they became gay space alien boyfriends 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I just,,, was really bored forgive me.


End file.
